custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Rainforest Adventure (SuperMalechi's Fantasy Version)
Barney's Rainforest Adventure is a Barney Home Video. Plot Barney takes Baby Bop, BJ and the kids on an trip to a rainforest with the help of using the rainforest magazine. But when the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine, Barney and his friends need to stop him and get the magazine back. Recap The video starts where Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ * * * * * * *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Twynkle the Elf *The Winkster Songs #The Barney Theme Song #Help Protect the Earth #Let's Go on an Adventure #The Rainforest Song #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #Listen! #Silly Sounds #The Raindrop Song #The Rainbow Song #The Winkster Song #Splashin' in the Bath #Jungle Adventure #Our Animal Friends #The Elephant Song #The Lion Song #The Tiger Song #The Jaguar Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Oh, Twynkle is an Elf #London Town #London Bridge #Ring Around the Rosie #Looby Loo #Defeat the Winkster #Friends Are Forever #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Writers * Stephen White * Mark S. Bernthal Director * Jim Rowley Musical Director *Stephen Bates End Credit Music # The Rainforest Song Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *This is another time BJ falls down. This time, he will slip on some mud and falls into a gooey mud puddle. *The rendition of "Jungle Adventure" will use the same rendition from "An Adventure in Make-Believe", but it would be mixed with a Stephen Bates arrangement. *The arrangement for "London Town" will be the same arrangement from "Three Wishes". *The version of "Friends Are Forever" will use the same arrangement from "Three Wishes". *The version of "I Love You" will be mix of arrangements (the real version of the Barney album, "Run, Jump, Skip and Sing" and a Stephen Bates arrangement). *This will be another time Barney sings "Friends are Forever". This time, he is singing about Twynkle. *After the "Barney Theme Song", when the kids are cleaning up the trash in the playground, the music from "Three Wishes" (when the Backyard Gang is bored one Saturday morning) will be be used. *When BJ screams as he slips on a mud path, *When BJ says "" as he falls into the mud bank, *When Barney and his friends scream as they got trapped in the net, Barney's scream will be the same as Patrick's scream from "Mermaidman and Barnacleboy 4" (when Patrick flies into the air from Spongebob on fire), except it will be mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream will be Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Tina tells Derek that he got a bug in his sack), except it will be mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream will be the same as Mario's scream from "Super Mario 64" (when Mario falls off a level), except it will be mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, *During a scene where Barney and his friends are captured by a net, the music from "A Day at the Beach" (when Barney and the Backyard Gang jump off the ship) will be used. *When the kids leave to say goodbye to Barney and the Barney doll winks, the music from "The Backyard Show" (when Michael and Amy see that their dad is home) will be used. Television Airings of this Video * PBS (USA/Canada)/PBS Kids (USA/Canada) (April 22nd, 1997-present) * Opening and Closing to "Barney: Barney's Rainforest Adventure" North American VHS Original Release (???) Opening # Closing #End Credits #Barney: Barney's Rainforest Adventure Soundtrack Album trailer # Opening and Closing to "Barney's Rainforest Adventure" North American DVD Original Release (1997) Opening Closing North American DVD Bonus Features * Preview Script * Dean Barnett: Today, Barney is taking his friends to a rainforest. * Barney: Is everybody ready? * Baby Bop, BJ & the kids: * Barney: Then here we go! * Dean Barnett: They enter the rainforest. * BJ: This rainforest has lots of * Barney: That's right, BJ! * Dean Barnett: But when the Winkster steals the rainforest magazine, * The Winkster: * Dean Barnett: Barney and his friends must stop him and get the magazine back. * Scenes with the Script of the Preview of this video * *